The Doctor and Rose go to butlins
by rose47doctor
Summary: This is just a random story I thought of i hope you will all like it and please R&R no flames please. This is my 12th story i have another account so if you see a story by roseanddoctor4ever please read it!
1. The Doctor and Rose go to butlins

_**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor Who**_

_**The Doctor and Rose go to Butlins**_

"Rose how would you like to go to Butlins?"

"Yeah I would love it"

The Doctor set the TARDIS then they landed.

"that was quick" said Rose

"yes straingly quick"

"Rose stay here I will look out side!"

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them very slowly he popped his head around the corner and saw children many children working like slaves.

"Rose come here"

Rose came over and looked too.

"Where are we?"

"Rose I think we are in 79 AD in Pompeii and if I am right its volcano day" "Run"

The Doctor and Rose begun to run back to the TARDIS then discoverd that the TARDIS was not there.

The Doctor ran over to a random and practically shouted there head off "A BOX A BIG BLUE BOX WHERE IS IT?!"

"I sold it" "lucuspepsdeptus has it on foster street"

"Thank you"

The ran back to the man and asked "what did he want with a blue box?"

"I don't know take it out with him not me"

The Doctor ran to lucuspepsdeptus's house and come in as Vesuvius started to rumble.

"Hello I'm Spartucas and this is" "I'm Spartucas"

The house began o rumble and unlike usual The Doctor could not help with history "I think Vesuvius is erupting"

"What the hell" said Rose


	2. The Doctor and Rose find there in Rome!

**Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who**

_**The Doctor and Rose find there in Rome!**_

The Doctor ran to Foster Street and was trying to find the right house. He looked and saw a house that said lucuspepsdeptus house of the God's. The Doctor guessed this would be the house.

"Rose I think I have found it lets go and see"

The Doctor and Rose entered the building seeing his TARDIS standing up in a corner and heard lucuspepsdeptus and his wife talking.

"Why have you gone and spent your money on this junk?"

"This is not junk this is brilliant and artistic piece of work!"

The Doctor interrupted "Excuse me when did you get this blue box?"

"Sorry sir if you are trying to buy something we are closed"

"No I'm just trying to ask you a simple question when did you get this blue box and where?"

"I got it from a man selling fruit he said a strange looking man wearing a cloak..."

He stopped and looked at the Doctor he was wearing a cloak, lucuspepsdeptus said to him "Are you the strange man wearing the cloak that left this blue box there?"

"Why yes it is very special to me and I need it you see it's a special part of me and I have to have it or I feel naked!"

"Well I'm sorry but we cannot give it back for free we need money, It's the law you know?"

"How much is the expense of my TARDIS?"

"Your what?"

"Oh don't worry just how much is the expense?"

"It will be 70 roman coins please kind sir"

"70 ROMAN COINS! That's a rip off!"

"Sorry sir its 70 Roman coins or nothing"

The Doctor went into his pocket remembering that he don't have money he's a time lord travels in time and space and he don't have space banks does he?. So The Doctor told lucuspepsdeptus about him having no money as he is a new man living in the village.

"So could I have my blue box back and I will earn some money and give it back to you?"

"No sorry sir if I give it to you for free then I will be put in our Roman Cells and not be let out for a long time!" "If it was not the law then I would be happy to give it to you but I have two children and a wife and me putting my life at risk being put away for life I'm not doing it!"

"Oh!" "Ok I will go and earn some Roman coins and come back ok?"

"Yes"

Sorry to end the chapter here people who read my story's and sorry I have taken so long to update I will update soon if I get more then 5 reviews .


	3. Can The Doctor Save The TARDIS?

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor Who.**

_**Can The Doctor Save The TARDIS?**_

The Doctor and Rose set off to earn some money well 70 roman coins to be exact to earn the TARDIS his one and only spaceship back. Without the TARDIS the Doctor would not be able to do half the things he does now. He wouldn't be able to go back in time and save all those people witch need to be saved.

"So Rose where do you want to start earning some money?" The Doctor asked hoping that Rose would know.

"Why don't we get a job on the local market and start their"

"Erm maybe but we don't have the right clothes or anything for a job like that!"

"Well why don't you go and get some from the TARDIS?"

"Rose encase you have not realised I DONT HAVE THE TARDIS!"

"Oh yes I forgot about that well maybe they will let us work in these clothes we will just have to explain that we have no other clothes because we are so poor and that we are begging for a job"

"Hmmm yes good thinking Rose that is a fantastic idea!"

The Doctor and Rose walked over to a random market and asked "Can we have a job we are so very poor and these are the only clothes we have?"

The market keeper replied "Hello I'm Flavia I would have to speak to my farther about you having a job here but I'm pretty sure he will agree, I will just go and ask him now please just wait here I won't be long."

The Doctor and Rose were waiting around like dust waiting to be sucked up by a hover. About ten minutes later (well what felt like ages.)

Flavia came back out and said "Ok my farther said you two can have the job what about it?"

Before the Doctor had a chance to say anything Rose said "Yes we will take it!"

So the Doctor and Rose began work it was a long and tiring day for the two of them. Soon after they had started it was time to finish.

"Wow that went quick today don't you think Doctor?"

"Yes but it might be longer tomorrow today was our first day so they might of been soft on us"

"Romans soft (Rose laughed) you cannot be serious they are horrible and evil they make you slave around all day and work till night"

"Well that is true but..." The Doctor didn't finish that sentence as he knew what Rose was saying was right.

"So how do you think tomorrow at work will be Rose?"

"I'm not too sure really but I'm sure it will be horrible."

The Doctor and Rose got ready for bed then had a long night sleep ready for the next day ahead.

"Morning" The Doctor said waking Rose up.

"Morning" she said back.

The Doctor and Rose got dressed had some breakfast and set off to the market. They saw Flavia there waiting for them as if something had gone very wrong. The Doctor and Rose began to run as they saw Flavia begin to cry.

The Doctor asked "Flavia what's wrong what's happened?"

Sorry people but I'm gonna have to end it there I will update soon for those people that enjoy my story's .


	4. Can The Doctor Save Flavia’s Farther?

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who.**

_**Can The Doctor Save Flavia's Farther?**_

Flavia looked up at the Doctor and fell into his arms tears rolling down her face."Doctor it is my farther he has been stabbed!"

"Flavia I need you to tell me who did this to your farther?"

The Doctor began shaking Flavia "Who did this to him Flavia?"

Flavia's mouth opened as she began to speak "I...I don't know I just need you to help him"

The Doctor, Rose and Flavia ran into the house where Flavia's Farther had been stabbed. The Doctor had a look at him and put on a face like I don't think he will live or this is bad very bad. Flavia was scared and stood there hugging Rose.

"Hun it will be ok your farther will be ok I know he will be you have good luck" Said Rose trying to make her not worry so much.

Rose saw a smile on the young girls face and Rose couldn't help but smile back at her. The Doctor, Rose and Flavia heard a breath from where the Doctor was knelling. It was Flavia's farther he was breathing.

"ROSE! Get some water or something to help him clear his air ways."

Rose went out of the room and searched all around the house for something to help the youngish man. Rose finally found some water and some fluid to give to Simon (Flavia's farther) She ran with the water back to the room where The Doctor knell and Flavia stand there scared.

"Here this is all I could find they don't have much."

"Oh this will do thank you Rose now if you could just take Flavia out of the room and get her some games to play with so she doesn't have to see this."

Rose put her arm around Flavia and started to walk with her out of the room.

"So what do you want to do then hun?" asked Rose not knowing very much about what they played with then.

"I... I want to talk about me and you" She replied

"Erm ok do you want to start or me?"

"You can"

Flavia began to ask some questions like what's your name I forgot? And where do you come from? How old are you? Rose Began to answer Flavia's questions she started with her name.

"Well my name is Rose and I'm 25 years old and I come from the 21st century but you wouldn't know what that is yet as this is only 79AD, How about you then?"

"Well my name is Flavia as you know I'm 12 years old quite young really and well I come from 47 Lucas dude road I know it is a bit of a weird name I have always wondered why it was called that."

Back at the house The Doctor was doing just fine with Simon he was coping well and so the Doctor had saved the day once again. The Doctor got up and called for Flavia and Rose "Rose, Flavia you can come back in now"

Rose and Flavia went back in to see Simon lying in his bed smiling that he was alive.

"FARTHER" shouted Flavia so happy to see his smile and his eyes open.

Sorry people who read my stories but I will update soon and I have 8 more chapters to this story and I hope you will enjoy all of them: D


	5. The Doctor and Rose Leave Rome

_Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who_

_**The Doctor and Rose Leave Rome**_

Flavia was sitting next to her farther and was crying with happiness The Doctor was going to say something but thought it was a bad time. Rose looked at the Doctor and knew he wanted to say something. Rose nudged him and told him to follow her.

"Doctor what do you want to say?"

"Oh nothing it's just I was going to say that I think me and you should leave Rome now and go on that holiday we was meant to go on ages ago.

"Then why didn't you just say?"

"I didn't say because Flavia is so happy and I didn't want to upset her again."

"Look me and you will tell her together ok?"

"Fine but just make sure you know that this was not my idea ok?"

"Yes ok whatever just come with me."

The Doctor and Rose walked back to the room where Flavia sit next to her ill farther on the bed. Rose then said in a very quiet voice "Flavia can you come here for a second please?"

Flavia put one finger up to say one minute then Flavia walked over and The Doctor and Rose led her outside.

"We have some news for you" explained The Doctor and Rose

"Well what is it she asked."

"Well me and the Doctor where thinking of going on our holiday we was meant to go on ages ago but ended up here."

"Oh but you can't go I need you."

"Look I promise we will come back and visit all the time won't be Doc?"

"Yes of course we will"

"Can I come with you?"

"No sorry but we will always come back to see you."

The Doctor and Rose gave Flavia a hug and walked away back to the TARDIS and wrote in the dates that he and Rose were meant to go to any way.

It was the beginning of day 1 and the Doctor and Rose thought they would just relax for today. They both had bought a diary and Rose began to write, "Dear Diary me and the Doctor have just got to Butlins and we have decided to relax for the day I think this is going to be the best week me and him have ever had it is a time for me and my love to have some time alone and talk more I wouldn't say that Butlins is the most romantic place but it is better than some other places. There don't seem to be many people here and I'm not too sure what the Doctor is doing right now I might go and have a look when I have finished writing in my diary the Doctor has made my life so much better I mean if I had never met the Doctor and I saw a monster right now I would go mental and be terrified. I just think that he is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Sorry but I am ending the chapter here the next 7 chapters will be the week at Butlins and them writing in their diaries.


	6. Day one at Butlins

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who or anything that may pop up in this story.**

_**Day one at Butlins **_

The Doctor and Rose continued writing in their diaries. The Doctor wrote.

"Dear Diary me and my love Rose have been in Butlins for a little while now and well all I have to say is this will be the best week of mine and hers life. We will be going in the pool soon but at the moment we are just chilling. I don't know how I nearly let her go she's been gone once and I never want that to happen again. Their don't mean to be many people here at all so I might go and get Rose in a minute and go in the pool, In fact I'm going to stop writing in my diary right now and go and get her."

The Doctor walked to Rose's room to find her sleeping like an angel. "Rose wake up" He shook her gently. There was a little grunt that came from Rose's mouth and she awoke.

"What's going on?" She asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the pool and swim."

"Yes sure I will get changed won't be a second."

The Doctor waited on Rose's bed for I don't know about 10 minutes then Rose came out of the bathroom.

"What the heck took you so long Rose?"

"I didn't know what bikini to wear why?"

"Erm..."

Rose just told the Doctor she was ready to go. The Doctor and Rose made their way down to the pool and luckily their was not many people there. They had told each other before they came here that if they ever came here they wouldn't want many people to be here.

"So do you want to get a ice cream and coke first or swim first?" asked the Doctor

"Erm... I think that we should swim for a bit so then we don't have to wait for ages in case we get cramp."

Rose and the Doctor made their way into the cold pool and Rose jumped under the water to make her skin feel used to the coldness.

"Don't you think it is cold in here Doc?"

"No I'm just shivering for no reason, OF COURSE I THINK IT IS COLD YOU SILLY BILLY!"

"Ha ha"

The Doctor held Rose in his arms and they looked at each other with the look of love. Their lips pressed against each other and then they went for the coke.

"What type are you having Rose?"

"I'm having a diet coke. You?"

"I'm having a normal coke."

The Doctor and Rose made their way back to their room and got dried and dressed for bed they both got in bed and cuddled up together. Then they both wrote this in their diaries.

"This has been one of the best days of my life!" The Doctor and Rose had these words both the same and then they told each other they loved each other cuddled up and went to sleep.

Sorry people to end my chapter there but I will begin to write day 2 very soon.


	7. Day 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who or anything in this story.**

_**Day 2 **_

The Doctor and Rose woke up gave each other a little smile then both got ready to go down to the restaurant.

"Could I have rice crispis, milk and a little bit of sugar please" The Doctor asked the restaurant server.

"Yes sure just help yourself"

Then Rose asked for the same thing and the server replied with the same thing. The Doctor and Rose got their breakfast and found a table to eat at.

"So Rose what do you want to do today"

"Why don't we go swimming?"

"Good idea want to go to the pool in about half hour or so, encase we get cramp?"

"Yeah ok then"

Rose and the Doctor went back to their room where they have been staying. Like Usual they got out their diaries and began to write.

**Rose's diary:**

The day has only begun me and the Doctor are going swimming in half hour we have just had breakfast and somehow I'm already enjoying myself. Every moment of every day I wonder what the Doctor thinks, well I know he loves me he told me. But I mean I wonder sometimes what does he think about Gallifrey well I know he misses it oh but I know what I'm on about.

**Doctor's diary:**

Dear diary I have only just woken up about 15 minutes ago and I'm already having the best day of my life (well one of them) I love Rose so much that She is my spring and she is the flowers that blossom in the spring time. I'm thinking about writing her a romantic poem but I'm not too sure what to write in it. This is what I have so far. My poem: Rose you are my spring your the flowers that blossom in the spring oh I love you so much Rose Tyler. You are the apple that ripens in the summer on my apple tree. (End poem) So diary you see I need more to get her to understand how much I love her.

The Doctor and Rose met up and made their way down to the swimming pool. The Doctor and Rose got their tales out put them on the deck chairs got in the pool and started swimming.

"So Doctor what did you do in your spare half hour?"

"Wrote in my diary you?"

"Same and I didn't know you had a diary!"

"Well I do"

The Doctor and Rose finished swimming and had dinner and all that stuff they went to bed got cuddled up gave each other a kiss and went to sleep.

Sorry to end it their all my fans but I promise to update really soon but I'm going to be busy. I will Update in about 3 days.


	8. Day 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who or anything that may occur in this story.**

_**Day 3**_

It was another day for the Doctor and Rose and when I say another day I mean another day without saving the world there on a holiday for seven days and they both agreed that they wouldn't do anything apart from relax and have fun. The Doctor tried telling Rose that saving the world is fun but she wouldn't listen.

"Morning Rose" yawned the Doctor

"Morning" she replied.

Instead of them just going straight to breakfast they went into different room where like a usual day wrote in their diaries.

**Rose's diary:**

I've just woken up and I looked into his eyes (The Doctors) all I saw was love my heart begun to pump faster and faster. So I came into this room (The Kitchen) to write in here I couldn't stand it I think I would of had to kiss him loads if I stayed in there. I think he is a bit annoyed that I won't let him save the world because we are on holiday but holiday is a time to spend with your family or someone you love. I know Butlins isn't the most romantic place but we are still here together.

**Doctor's diary:**

Dear diary I haven't thought of anything else to go with my poem but I'm sure by tomorrow I will have a whole poem just waiting to be read to Rose. You know I'm thinking about proposing to Rose she is the one I know it I mean it's not like I'm ever going to meet someone who understands and I would never love someone more than Rose. I've lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again.

"Hey Doctor what do you want to day we can't go swimming again?"

"Erm... Why don't we go to a club tonight?"

"Ok then do they have a shopping place here I need to buy something new your probably annoyed with me keep wearing the same things over and over."

"No I'm not I think you well cute in them."

"Well I'm going shopping any way see you soon."

As Rose set out to find the shopping place the Doctor was going mad he didn't know what to wear he thought he could wear his suit but then he thought to himself how can I wear my suit I wear it every day.

Rose found something that was blue well it was a blue, sparkly dress she picked it up bought it and went back to her room where she was staying and saw the Doctor fussing over what he should wear he asked Rose and all she said was "wear what you've got on I don't mind I think you look fit in it"

He said "Thank you but I'm still going to wear something else."

The Doctor thought I can't be bothered I'm just going to have to wear this suit.

They both got ready to go out for the club went out and partied until one am. They went back to their room just about got ready for bed feel into bed they didn't have chance to snuggle up and feel asleep snoring

I know I said I would update in three days but I couldn't be bothered so I updated to day I might update tomorrow but I have some home work to do so... Sorry to end the chapter there to all my fans there are 4 more chapters to be posted then it is the end of the story. I hope you will like my next story.


	9. Day 4

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who or anything that may occur in this story.**

_**Day 4**_

The Doctor woke up and saw Rose still asleep, he went other to the kitchen and started cooking her a fry up.

"Rose, Rose wake up hunny I cooked a fry up for you."

"Thank you"

"So what do you want to do today?" Rose asked

"Well I was thinking we could just stay in today. What do you think?"

"Sure"

Rose walked into a different room and like every day she started writing in her diary.

**Rose's diary:**

Dear diary Today me and the Doctor are just staying in our room not doing much we have only got 3 days left until we go back to the TARDIS and start saving the world again it has been fun here relaxing, partying, swimming and loads more stuff. I might ask him if we can go to Center Parks next time for our holiday he will probably say no but I can ask.

**Doctor's diary:**

Hi diary me and Rose are staying in today not much to do we have done loads in the past 3 days and we are both really tired so I had the idea to stay in. I really have no idea for my poem but I think I might restart on it.

The Doctor and Rose both got ready to go and get their usual breakfast (rice crispis, milk and sugar) they found a table and sat down at it.

"So Rose how is your day going is it fun or boring?"

"Well it is ok but not as fun as it could be"

"I thought you might of been tired from all that clubbing I am."

"Well I am but why didn't we go swimming?"

"I don't know I was really tired and I thought you might of been really tired too so I thought you might of wanted to relax all day long."

"I suppose I am pretty tired and you were only trying to let us have a rest day."

"Yeah I'm going to bed early tonight what about you Rose?"

"Yeah same."

It was 9 O'clock at night and the Doctor and Rose were falling to sleep on the table so they both got up and travelled to their room got there PJ's on but didn't go to bed they sat down and played a game of cards.

"Do you have any nines?" Rose asked

"No gold fish"

"Oh ok this is boring now" said the Doctor

"I know what you mean, why don't we just go to bed now?"

The Doctor didn't reply because Rose look round and saw the Doctor lay on their bed fast asleep so Rose took it as a yes got in bed snuggled and went to sleep.

Sorry to end my chapter there my fans there is 3 more chapters until the end of this story then I will be starting a new one but you will just have to wait and see for that one.


	10. Day 5

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who or anything that may occur in this story.**

_**Day 5**_

Rose woke up remembering that there was only two more days left until they go back to saving the world.

"Doctor, doctor wake up" Rose said whilst shaking him a little bit

"What's going on?"

"Nothing I just thought I would wake you up because it is morning."

"Oh ok I was thinking lets go swimming today?"

"Sure I will go and get my swimming costume."

Rose went to her draws and got out her swimming costume (bikini) she went into the bath room and go ready. The Doctor sat on the bed with his swimming shorts waiting to get in the bath room to change into them.

"Rose are you nearly done?"

"Yeah I'm just coming now"

"Ok"

Rose came out in a pink bikini span around and asked the Doctor what he thought.

The Doctor replied "Wow you look fantastic"

"Thank you"

"I'm going to get changed into my swimming shorts now"

"Ok"

The Doctor walked over to the bath room and got ready to go swimming. He came out then the Doctor and Rose walked down to the swimming pool got in and swam to the pool bar to get a coke.

"Could I have a coke please with ice" The Doctor asked

"Yes you can" Said the server

Rose asked the same thing and the server replied with the same thing.

"So Rose do you want to do the swimming pool aerobics?"

"Sure"

The Doctor and Rose went over to where they was doing the pool aerobics and begun.

"Star jumps everyone" Said the leader of the aerobics

After an hour or so the Doctor and Rose stopped doing the aerobics and got dried and went to get some lunch. After they had got some Lunch they went back to their room and got dressed the Doctor went into the Kitchen and Rose stayed in the bed room. (Its diary time)

**Rose's diary:**

Dear diary me and the Doctor have just been swimming for the past 3 hours I think for two hours we did the swimming pool aerobics and for a hour we just swam and stuff, today was well fun the day is not over yet but so far it has been the best I think the Doctor thinks so too.

**Doctor's diary:**

Hi diary me and Rose have just come back from swimming it was so fun for 3 hours we was down there we did 2 hours of pool aerobics and 1 hour of swimming and stuff. I think that today was one of the best days ever I mean the day is not even over yet and I'm already having the best day of my life.

The Doctor and Rose had dinner, watched TV and played some games they looked up at their clock on the wall and saw that the time was 12 am they both got ready for bed got in bed snuggled up and went to sleep.

I will most probably be finishing this story today and starting the new one later or tomorrow.


	11. Day 6

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who or anything that may occur in this story.**

_**Day 6**_

The Doctor and Rose woke up at the same time and they looked at each other.

"Wow can you believe that we are leaving tomorrow?" Asked Rose

"No I can't because wow it has gone so quick any way what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking clubbing?"

"Sure but let's do some other stuff before we go clubbing ok?"

"Sure" replied Rose

The Doctor and Rose made themselves some breakfast in their kitchen, they made a fry up.

"Rose what do you want to do before we go clubbing tonight?"

"Well what time are we going Doc?"

"What about 9 pm?"

"Ok so if we go at nine let's just do whatever we want too"

Rose and the Doctor walked into different rooms and got out their diaries.

**Rose's diary:**

Oh my gosh I cannot believe that it is mine and the Doctors last day here at Butlins I think I'm going to miss being here relaxing all the time it's just so cool here.

**Doctor's diary:**

I think that I will love going back saving the world and the past but I'm sure I'm going to miss being here at Butlins just relaxing doing nothing I'm glad Rose told me that I was only aloud to relax I should thank her I know I love saving the world but this would have to of been one of the best weeks of my life.

"Rose are you ready it is lunch time?"

"Yeah I'm just coming"

Rose and the Doctor went to lunch they discussed what they was going to do about their next holiday.

"So Rose want to go to Centre parks next time?"

"Erm... I was going to ask you that but I thought you might say no because we have only just had a holiday."

"Yeah I probably would of said no but I want to have another holiday soon"

"Ok so you want to go to Centre parks for our next holiday?" Rose asked

"Yeah if you want to hunny."

"Well my answer is YES!"

"Ok then it is sorted we shall go to Centre parks next time we go for a break."

The Doctor and Rose finished their lunch and went back to their room they got ready and by the time they knew it, it was 9 pm.

"Wow Rose it is time to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah so we should get going."

The Doctor and Rose went out partying till I don't know about 2 am or 3 they got back to their room and because they had that big sleep a couple of nights ago they was not too, too tired. They sat up on their chairs and said "should we get ready for bed?" at the same. So they got ready for bed gave each other a kiss snuggled up and went to sleep.

One more chapter my friends then this story is finished but I have a idea for my next story can't say but I hope all my fans will like it.


	12. Goodbye Butlins

**Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who or anything that may occur in this story.**

_**Goodbye Butlins**_

The Doctor and Rose woke up gave each other a little smile.

"I'm going for a shower" Rose told the Doctor

"Ok"

Rose walked into the bathroom turned on the shower, got undressed and got in the shower to have a wash. Next was the Doctor to have wash.

"Doc I'm done in the shower now so you can have one."

Rose got dressed and went out of the bathroom to do her hair. Mean while the Doctor got in the shower, they needed a wash before they had to leave they didn't want to smell.

"Rose where have you put the shampoo?"

"It's on the bottom shelf bit of the shower"

"Ok"

The Doctor picked up the shampoo and washed his hair. Rose was sitting in the bedroom and she got out her hair dryer turned it on and dried her hair.

"Doctor are you nearly done? We have to leave soon"

"I'm just coming"

By the time of about 2 pm the Doctor and Rose were ready they thought they might make the most of it and they went down to the restaurant to get some lunch. It had been 10 to 20 minutes since they had their lunch and so they went back to their room to pack so they could be ready for when Butlins say they have to leave.

"What time do we have to be out of here doc?"

"I think about 4 pm tonight."

"Ok"

The time soon went by it was time for the Doctor and Rose to leave, They got pretty upset cause they had only just got there.

"Come on guys you have to go now someone else needs the room you have been staying in."

The Doctor and Rose left Butlins went back to the TARDIS and went away from Butlins to some random place.


End file.
